Here I go again
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Todo se ha aclarado ahora, pero no por eso duele menos. -Viñeta Jared/Wanda. Regalo para Fernanda O'Shea Cullen.


**Disclaimer:** The Host es de esa que se llama Meyer, no mío.

**Nota:** La verdad, no me agrada mucho como quedó, pero nada más salía de mi. Muchísimas gracias Estrella por betear, por aguantarme y todo eso, te quiero, bitch :D. El título es de la canción de Whitesnake.

**Dedicado a**: Fernanda O'Shea Cullen. Después de mucho tiempo, aquí está, Fer. Espero te guste y no me odies.

* * *

Estás más feliz de lo que creíste que podías estar en ese lugar. La cálida mano de Ian rodea la tuya y, al fin, no hay nadie en tu cabeza reprochándotelo, tratando de alejarse. Tu sonrisa se ensancha y ves como Jamie te observa embobado; te sonrojas contra tu voluntad. Es estúpido, extrañas tu cuerpo anterior. Debes acostumbrarte de nuevo a la oscuridad, aprenderte los caminos que antes recorrías casi con los ojos cerrados e ir acompañada a todas partes con alguien, ya te perdiste una vez y no quieren que vuelva a suceder.

Pierdes la noción del tiempo con facilidad; todo parece repetirse (excepto el que te rechacen).

**.**

Las paredes del cuarto que compartes con Ian, parecen juntarse. Ahogándote, haciéndote sentir pequeña y débil. Justo como es tu cuerpo ahora. Debes salir de ahí, no lo soportas más.

Te deshaces del brazo de Ian (que ahora descansa en tu cintura) y con cuidado sales del colchón viejo que usan como cama.

Está amaneciendo ya. Caminas por los túneles oscuros, sólo la tenue luz del sol se filtra por el agujero en el techo del gran salón. Caminas despacio, temes perderte de nuevo. Has olvidado casi todos los caminos, excepto el que lleva al exterior. Nadie se molestará si sales, o eso quieres creer.

La arena del desierto se hunde a cada paso que das y el aire caliente golpea tu cara obligándote a cerrar los ojos. Subes tu brazo y lo usas para esconder tu cara y así poder moverte hacia una de las grandes rocas que hay al lado.

El sudor chorrea por tu frente y el aire seca tu boca pero no quieres irte.

**.**

Has estado bastante tiempo ahí afuera. El sol salió desde hace rato.

Escuchas pasos y volteas hacia la entrada. Unos ojos color siena te observan y al parecer, desde hace bastante tiempo. Tu corazón salta y te sonrojas ligeramente, vuelves tu rostro hacia el lado contrario

Jared se acerca y se sienta a tu lado sin decir nada.

Lo miras de reojo y dices "Hey" suavemente; él sólo asiente en forma de saludo.

Sigues mirando al vacío, cómo la arena se levanta del suelo y hace remolinos sobre él. Piensas sin pensar realmente, tu mente está saturada y no sabes qué hacer, no entiendes aún, aunque pretendas que sí.

"Bésame" Le dices. Así, seca y abruptamente, pero claro, sale como un susurro y te sonrojas hasta la punta del pelo. Él te mira desconcertado, su expresión se endurece y aprieta la mandíbula; ya habías pedido eso una vez y te avergüenza un poco más el recordarlo, pero sabes que es lo único que puedes hacer para poner todo en orden dentro de ti, tu nuevo cuerpo; todo.

Está a punto de decir algo, protestar -o hacerte razonar, de seguro-, pero no dejas que hable.

Sus labios chocan y le besas con desesperación; abrazas su cuello y te acercas más a su cuerpo cuidando no caerte de la roca. Él se muestra reticente. Sabes que ama a Melanie pero tenías la esperanza de que (como te ha pasado a ti), un poco del amor que parecía _tenerte _mientras estabas dentro de su cuerpo siguiera todavía ahí.

Te alejas despacio, con lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas; la realidad te golpea y toda esa maraña de sentimientos dentro de tu nuevo cuerpo parece aplacarse, desenredándose poco a poco y a la vez rápidamente.

Sonríes tristemente mientras limpias los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron. Jared te mira con extrañeza y tú sólo mueves un poco la cabeza.

Esperas a que diga algo, sí quiere hacerlo, pero lo único que hace es ponerse de pie de repente y darte la espalda sin que ninguna palabra salga de sus labios.

Lo ves alejarse, regresando a los túneles, de seguro esperando encontrarse con Melanie en el camino. Y tú abrazas tus rodillas y las pegas a tu pecho; el viento corre y cierras los ojos, una lágrima solitaria baja por tu mejilla.

Todo se ha aclarado ahora, pero no por eso duele menos.


End file.
